


【贾艾】解决异地恋的妙招

by AsshaiAsshai



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27046252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsshaiAsshai/pseuds/AsshaiAsshai
Summary: 现代au，全员存活，轻松向，一发完
Relationships: Jaqen H'ghar/Arya Stark
Kudos: 16





	【贾艾】解决异地恋的妙招

**Author's Note:**

> 现代au，全员存活，轻松向，一发完

“我们分手吧。”短短五个字艾莉亚删删改改了半个多小时，期间泪珠一度砸在了手机屏幕上，她也没抹一把眼睛。我活该，她在自己惩罚着自己。

终于她鼓起了勇气把这条消息发送了出去，把手机扔到床的另一边，趴在床上把脸埋在枕头上企图把自己闷死。

她像想起什么似的，支愣起耳朵仔细地辨别手机有没有发出消息提示音，突然坐起身，手脚并用地爬到床尾，一气呵成地把手机静音关机。

她盘着腿坐在床上，想了想又觉得不放心，直接把sim卡拆了下来，放到了行李箱的夹层里。这下，我终于失去他了。她把头砸在枕头上，任由眼泪一个劲地淌下。

按照她对贾坤的了解，他应该会看着手机沉默一会，然后就当什么事都没发生一样，干净利落地把自己从他的世界里抹去。

艾莉亚这样想并不是因为她对他们两个人的感情没有信心，而是之前的谈话让她坚信她和贾坤没有未来。

来到布拉佛斯大学读书并不是艾莉亚的本意，虽然她是真的不想听母亲的话留在北境上大学。但是来到布拉佛斯这么远的地方还是在艾莉亚意料之外的。只是她很快就接受了，凯特琳那边自然是由奈德好一顿安抚。

艾莉亚还记得父亲送珊莎去君临读书回到临冬城时，凯特琳哭着跟奈德说，“我怎么感觉你把珊莎落在了君临呢。”奈德听了凯特琳这句话心里也不好受，不过等到了艾莉亚高考结束报志愿时还是一如既往地支持她，“没关系，去你想去的地方，做你想做的事，我永远支持你。”

所以来到布拉佛斯的第一天艾莉亚就清楚，她毕业以后要回到北境，起码要回到维斯特洛，她只会在这里停留四年，这里不会是她的归宿。

贾坤是个意外，艾莉亚在大二时遇到了这位选修课助教。说真的，我不认为谁能对那样帅气迷人的助教有抵抗力。但是更多的学生只会在课后跟自己的室友和朋友感叹一句，我们选修课的助教好帅啊，我以后找男朋友也要找那样的。

但是艾莉亚就不一样了，艾莉亚看到贾坤的第一反应就是，我要当他女朋友。比起常见女生追男生的欲擒故纵，艾莉亚更喜欢打直球。

有一天艾莉亚假借讨论论文邀请贾坤去咖啡厅后，她表了白。理所当然地，被拒绝了。  
“对不起，女孩是他的学生，他是个老师，这有悖伦理。”

一般女孩子得到这样的回复都会认为自己没戏了，但是艾莉亚不。贾坤拒绝她不是因为他不喜欢她，而是因为她是他的学生。既然如此，那就等到她不是他的学生了呗。

贾坤当时不知道自己这委婉的措辞没法让艾莉亚死心。后来过了一年多，两个人也谈起了恋爱，就是艾莉亚有的时候会抱怨憋屈来着。

约会，牵手，拥抱，接吻，都要偷偷摸摸的。艾莉亚有的时候想说和你谈恋爱就好像做贼一样见不得天日，但转念一想这也是自己的选择，便把话咽进了肚子里去，悄悄用指甲在贾坤的掌心上划拉，想讨一个吻。

在忙完了毕业论文的开题报告终于腾出来一丝喘息时间后，艾莉亚跑到贾坤的教师公寓里蹭吃蹭喝。

“下个学期我没课了，搬到你这里来写论文好不好？”艾莉亚啃着贾坤给她洗好的苹果说道。

“女孩子的室友发现了不好吧？女孩子还那么小。”

“那有什么，她们也要出去实习啊。”艾莉亚把苹果核扔进垃圾桶里，“而且这是我最后一个学期了诶，毕业以后我就要回家了。”

艾莉亚和贾坤很少谈论与未来有关的问题，当艾莉亚不经意地说起这件事后，他们两个人都沉默了。晚上艾莉亚找了个借口便回宿舍了。

其实在他们恋爱的这一年多的时间里，也不是没有经历过艾莉亚回到临冬城，贾坤还留在布拉佛斯的时间。不过因为知道开学以后还会见面，所以那短暂的异地恋似乎也算不上什么。

但是毕业之后呢？已知艾莉亚要回到临冬城，贾坤继续留在布拉佛斯教书，求解他们两个人的感情状态。

艾莉亚不认为自己真的扛得住异地恋，虽然她对贾坤有信心，但是她也清楚他的未来还是在布拉佛斯。这样的话，这异地恋的坚守就没有意义了。

很好，艾莉亚成功地一夜没睡，窗外天蒙蒙亮了，她爬起来去卫生间洗了把脸。镜子里的她看起来糟透了，发丝混着眼泪黏在脸颊上，哭得红肿的眼睛和鼻头，绝对不能这样回临冬城！

扣上行李箱，拉好拉链，带好了随身物品，艾莉亚拉着行李箱环顾了一周生活了四年的宿舍，再见了布拉佛斯。

她没想到会在女生宿舍楼下看见那个熟悉的身影，贾坤坐在门口的台阶上，还是以往那副面无表情的样子。看见贾坤艾莉亚又成功地鼻子一酸差点又哭了出来，万幸她戴了墨镜。

看见艾莉亚的贾坤站起身来，掏出一个精致的小盒子，“他早就准备好了，娶女孩子。他知道女孩子在害怕什么，如果异地恋很难坚持的话，那是不是结婚会好一点？女孩子愿意嫁给他吗？”

旧神在上，艾莉亚扑到贾坤的怀里，“我愿意！”说着擦了擦眼泪昂起头认真地看着贾坤，“天哪，我的父亲和母亲知道我读个大学回来以后变成已婚状态会杀了我的吧。”

“不会的，女孩子的父母不舍得。”

“这倒是，我觉得还是罗柏和琼恩杀了你的可能性比较大。”

后来，艾莉亚突然问贾坤为什么那时候竟然有勇气向她求婚。“女孩子不好奇为什么大二时才遇到他吗？他之前有去过维斯特洛交换。他愿意为女孩子再回到维斯特洛。”


End file.
